


La balada del amor ciego

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Se miró alrededor, y sintió improvisamente gana de ser en su barrio, en lo que conocía, en lo que lo hacía sentir a casa.Tuvo gana de echarse en los brazos de Kota y llorar, aún si él era la causa de esas lágrimas.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	La balada del amor ciego

**La balada del amor ciego**

Kei caminaba por la calle, sin una dirección precisa.

Era de tarde. El final de esa.

Podía ya ser noche. Había perdido la cognición del tiempo.

Tomó el paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y encendió otra. Había perdido cuenta de ellas también, en algún momento.

Pensaba. Aún si no quería hacerlo, no quería pensar a las ultimas horas, pero esas imágenes seguían fluyendo en su mente, sin que él pusiera hacer nada para pararlas.

_“De verdad, ¿me odias tanto que quieres que pase algo? ¿Qué nuestras carreras sean destruidas sólo porque te divierte provocarme enfrente a las cámaras?” _

Habría tenido gana de llorar, si no hubiera sido aún tan afectado de esas palabras.

Yabu, cuando quería, sabía ser malo.

Y sabía, sobre todo, cuáles fueran los puntos exactos de golpear, los puntos juntos para hacerlo derrumbar.

Porque Kei se divertía a jugar con Kota y su paciencia, se divertía a desafiarlo y hacerle sentir pánico, pero siempre lo hacía demasiado allá del límite, y casi siempre se quedaba quemado.

Esa noche, Yabu no se había ahorrado.

No había evitado de decirle todo lo que pensaba, culpándolo de todo lo que no estaba bien entre los dos.

Inoo había siempre sido bueno a fingir de poder poner Kota a hacer todo lo que quería, todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero la realidad era que era él lo que siempre bajaba la cabeza enfrente al mayor.

Y cuando Yabu estaba de malo humor, cuando estaba harto, jugaba a hacerle decir sí, porque sabía que se lo podía permitir.

Kei lo amaba, era todo. Lo amaba tanto que habría hecho de todo por él, lo amaba tanto que Kota habría podido pedirle su vida solo por diversión, y él se habría matado sin replanteamiento.

Odiaba cuando se aprovechaba de su única debilidad.

Y un poco, quizás, odiaba sí mismo también por nunca ser capaz de reaccionar.

_“Puedes jugar cuanto lo quieres a ser fuerte, pero ambos sabemos que si te dejase tu vida se acabaría... ¿verdad?”_

Sí, no habría sabido lo que hacer sin él, porque siempre había sido allí, porque lo amaba más que sí mismo, aún le había robado aquel mínimo de orgullo que le servía para contestar a sus acusaciones, a su herirlo gratuitamente, a sus días malos en que Kei forzaba sí mismo a sufrir todo por él.

Todo. Porque no quería que Kota se fuese, que lo dejara sólo, porque lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

Redujo la velocidad, hasta que se paró.

Se miró alrededor, y sintió improvisamente gana de ser en su barrio, en lo que conocía, en lo que lo hacía sentir a casa.

Tuvo gana de echarse en los brazos de Kota y llorar, aún si él era la causa de esas lágrimas.

Suspiró, girándose.

Nunca iba a ser libre de esa enfermedad que era su amor por él.

Y era el momento de volver a casa.


End file.
